Padahal hanya
by suyominie
Summary: Tentang Jeon Jungkook yang mengungkapkan kebingungannya pada Taehyung dan Kim Taehyung yang mematahkah kebingungan Jungkook. [VKook/Oneshot]


**Padahal hanya** oleh **suyominie**

 **Pemeran:**

Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook ( **GS** )

 **Peringatan:**

OOC, kesalahan tidak terdeteksi, bahasa nyampur kekinian, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Selamat membaca~!**

* * *

"Tae," panggil seorang gadis tengah melemaskan badan di kasur _king size_ dalam posisi terlentang. Kelereng indah milik si Gadis melirik seorang pemuda yang memunggunginya, lebih memilih menghadap _laptop_ tercinta ketimbang dirinya. Hanya memberi tahu, kamar itu adalah kamar milik pemuda 'Tae'.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, sang Gadis kembali memanggil, "Kim Taehyung!"

"Hn?" jawab super singkat dari Taehyung membuat si Gadis mendengus kesal. _Jawaban macam apa Itu, malah lebih mirip endusan anjing!_

"Kau tahu tidak?" pertanyaan itu tergantung dua menit lamanya, ia menekan kekesalan dan memilih melanjutkan sendiri, "Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan remaja sekaran— _Ya,_ Taehyung! Kau mendengarku?" tapi tidak, dia tak sesabar itu. Gadis pemilik gigi kelinci menerbangkan sebuah bantal yang kemudian mendarat sempurna di kepala Taehyung. Mau tidak mau, si Pemuda berpaling. "Iya, Nyonya Jeon. Aku mendengarmu," ungkapnya dengan nada menekan di setiap kata.

Jeon Jungkook mendelik ketika mendapati Kim Taehyung memutar kelerengnya. Pemuda Kim itu langsung menujukkan senyum memohon ampun, "Sebenarnya apa?"

Permohonan Taehyung terkabul, Jungkook mengampuni. "Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan remaja sekarang. Padahal hanya kata ' _I love you'_ , tapi kenapa mereka masih saja _baper_ sampai sebegitunya. Padahal kata ' _I love you'_ sekarang sudah bertebar dan tidak jarang diucap secara gamblang oleh orang-orang, tanpa peduli arti sakral," Kerutan di dahi mulus Jungkook bertambah dalam, "Maksudnya, bahkan orang yang belum saling mengenalpun terkadang mengucapkan kata itu."

"Begini, ya," Jungkook mengubah posisi menjadi tengkurap, Taehyung ternyata sudah membalikkan badan seperti semula. Tak apa, ia bisa menatap punggung lebar tersebut sebagai teman bicara. "Seminggu terakhir, aku sudah mendapatkan tiga kata ' _I love you'_ dari orang yang berbeda. Dan yang paling penting, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka seniorku. Padahal mereka tampan, kaya, pintar, dan populer, tapi aku tak merasa ada ke- _baper-_ an. Sepercikpun tidak. Lantas kenapa? Bahkan Jimin pun _bapern_ ya berlebihan waktu Yoongi - _oppa_ mengatakan ' _I love you'_ pada dia –sampai mulutnya berbusa karena terlalu banyak _curhat_ dan telingaku mendadak tuli karena mendengar _curhat_ nya,"

Jungkook menepuk kedua telinganya –seolah indra pendengar benar-benar terasa kebas akibat _curhat_ dari sahabatnya yang satu itu. Sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya, "Karena penasaran, aku minta Yoongi - _oppa,_ bahkan Hoseok- _oppa_ untuk berkata ' _I love you'_ kepadaku juga, di lu—" celotehan panjang si _Bunny_ terhenti karena Kim Taehyung beranjak secara tiba-tiba. Jungkook mendudukkan diri, "Ada apa?"

Taehyung menatapnya datar, tapi serius. Pemuda tersebut perlahan mendekati, sirine siaga Jungkook berbunyi, ia menatap Taehyung waspada lalu beringsut mundur sampai membentur dinding. "K-kau mau apa?"

Pemuda Kim merayap di atas kasur tanpa memutuskan kontak mata. Dan kini, ia sudah berada di hadapan Jungkook yang terkepung dengan wajah merah bercampur panik karena kedua tangan besarnya memblokade jalan kabur. Tak ada pilihan lain, Si Gadis Kelinci meluncurkan badan. Namun, si Pemuda mengikuti arah geraknya. Lihatlah posisi mereka sekarang, siapapun yang melihat pasti akan langsung salah paham.

"Kim Taehyung, jangan main-main..." ancam Jungkook kikuk, ia mengalihkan atensinya.

Perlahan Taehyung mendekati wajahnya hingga berjarak sejengkal dan itu membuat Jungkook menahan napas. Otaknya menjerit untuk memberontak. Namun, hatinya tetap ingin tinggal, ditambah dengan persetujuan oleh tubuhnya. _Damn,_ sekarang wajahnya tambah memerah akibat napas hangat si Pemuda yang menggerayangi. Tak terhitung lagi otak gadis Jeon menyumpah serapah pada semua penentang kehendaknya.

"Kau... berniat menggodaku, ya?" suara berat Taehyung di nada rendah adalah hal terseksi bagi telinga Jungkook. Lekas ia tepis pemikiran _nganeh_ tersebut. "Ma-maksudmu?" Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap kelereng cokelat. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Taehyung mengatakan dan melakukan ini.

"Celotehanmu tadi hanya ingin menggodaku, 'kan? Oke, baiklah," Taehyung melenyapkan jarak hingga menjadi setengah jengkal. Di sisi lain, Jungkook mati-matian menahan napas. "Jeon Jungkook, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sahabatku lagi. Mulai sekarang, jadilah kekasihku. Dan ingat, aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Setelah memberi pernyataan –atau lebih tepatnya perintah- Kim Taehyung beranjak dari posisi 'normal' mereka kemudian melenggang keluar meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook yang membeku –menatap akal sehat yang melayang-layang ke sana kemari.

Ah, agaknya _Bunny Girl_ ini termakan omongannya sendiri.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bacod:**

Selamat pagiiiiiii! Salam sejaht-/plak/

KENAPA SAYA SELALU BIKIN TAE GINI? KENAPAAAAAH? /biasaajakalee.

Uhuk, semoga engga mual yaws.

Selesai baca jangan lupa review, ya hohoho.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bonus**

* * *

Kim Taehyung jatuh terduduk di kloset. Ia manatap nanar _bathup_ di sebelahnya, _haruskah ia menenggelamkan diri? Sepertinya menarik._

Oke, dia juga tidak menduga akan mengatakan hal yang sudah dipendamnya sejak lama. Salahkan Jeon Jungkook, kenapa ia memancingnya dengan pembicaraan yang dianggap sangat sensitif –menurut Taehyung. Setelah agak lama termenung, senyum kotak kebanggaan Taehyung pamer aksi. Akan tetapi, ada sensasi malu-malu di sana. Ya, setidaknya ia tahu kalau sahabat –coret, sekarang dia sudah menjadi- pacarnya itu tidak akan mampu membantah semua perkataannya. "Ugh, wajahnya tadi... untung aku dapat menahan diri."

* * *

 **TAMAT**


End file.
